RE: Sub-Terra
by JaxShamille
Summary: This is based off of the books written by S. D. Perry who bases their novels off of the game and game characters. Claire and Rebecca spark up an almost instant friendship when they meet the first time. f/f romance, future sex scenes so if its not your cup of tea... dont drink it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction based off of the Resident Evil novels written by S. D. Perry, both based off the games and stand alone novels. All characters are property of Capcom. **

* * *

Rebecca looked up with a smile on her face as a young woman climbed into the back of the van, the smile faltered slightly when she took in the exhausted and dirty woman's clothes and body and finally rested on the somewhat cold green eyes. _She must be quite close to my age, she doesn't look very old anyways. _Rebecca thinks to herself as she finds herself staring at the vivid eyes.

"Hello. I'm Rebecca, I assume you met David and John." Rebecca said with a warm smile as a man lifted a young girl into the back and then climbed in himself.

"They seem nice. I'm Leon, this is Sherry and that one is Claire." Leon introduced himself and then the young girl and young woman respectively.

Rebecca smiled at him and then at the little girl that was sitting close to Claire she made small talk with the young girl as they started moving now away from Raccoon City. She flashed a few glances at Claire as she spoke to the little girl, Claire was staring at the other side of the van looking like she was in shock and purely exhausted.

"How is your leg Claire?" Leon asked turning to the redhead beside him.

"Sore." Claire said finally speaking.

"You are injured?" Rebecca asked fully focusing on the redhead.

Claire nodded and pointed to her thigh where it was roughly bandaged and slowly seeping with blood. Rebecca moved from her seat towards the front of the van and knelt in front of Claire, she reached out to start unwrapping the wound and then stopped looking up at the woman in front of her.

"May I? I'm a field medic with the S.T.A.R.S. Or I was." Rebecca explained and she saw a flash of confused recognition in the green eyes.

"Go ahead. You are with the S.T.A.R.S. You say? Do you know my brother?" Claire perked up visibly bring a hopeful light to her eyes.

"Depends on who your brother is." Rebecca commented as she started to gently removed the blood stained bandage from Claire's leg.

"Chris Redfield." Claire said without hesitation.

"Chris. Yeah he saved me when all this crap started. He is in Europe right now looking for Umbrella's HQ." Rebecca said without really thinking as she looked at the torn flesh she had just uncovered.

"So you guys know all about Raccoon then?" Leon asked before Claire could speak.

Rebecca looked up at him a little startled when she realized she had potentially said too much. She looked to the rear view mirror and caught Davids eye and he nodded letting her know she could trust them with the information they had.

"Yeah it all started in the Arklay Mountains. The old Spencer Estate up there? It was a front hiding a secret Umbrella lab where they were testing a virus. The T-virus as we found out its called effectively infect people making them incredibly ill. They become hot and itchy and despondent and eventually they lose there grip on humanity and turn on there own kind becoming ferociously cannibalistic.

"Ultimately the virus kills the infected and then reanimates the cells. Zombies, Living Dead, Undead, Walking Corpses, Carriers. You chose the name for them for but regardless they are no longer alive. I believe there must be a cure for the T-virus some where but once you are to the stage where you have trouble distinguishing food from friends then I fear its too late for it." Rebecca finished while she worked on cleaning Claire's wound.

"Umbrella. Those scum bags. There is another Virus, the G-virus. We encountered it while trying to get out of the Raccoon facility. The one person whom we know for sure was infected with it mutated radically, he wasn't a zombie he was something completely different." Leon explained quietly as Sherry climbed into his lap.

"That's.. Terrifying." Rebecca said not sure that was really what she wanted to say but deciding that it was the best response given the circumstance.

"You sound a little interested in the fact." Claire said between gritted teeth as she held her breath from the pain.

"If i'm hurting you just let me know, I can clean this and be gentle. But yeah I am a little interested but only because I majored in Biochemistry." Rebecca explained with a smile.

"Majored? You don't look old enough to be out of high school" Leon said credulously.

"She is a child genius." John called back from the front of the car.

Rebecca didn't say anything and she finished cleaning Claire's wound with water and a clean cloth and then rifled through her fanny pack putting out a roll of gauze and a bandage. She set to work dressing the cleaned but still slightly bleeding wound. She was just getting done with the bandage when soft dirty fingers touched the back of her hand, she looked up into worried green eyes.

"I was wounded by something clearly infected and mutated by the virus... am I... can I be infected now too?" Claire asked quietly.

"Well... Its possible. Jill was attacked by one of there experiments back at the Spencer Estate but she didn't get infected. How long ago did it happen?" Rebecca asked staying kneeling in front of the redhead.

"Around two hours ago." Claire said with a quick glance out the window before her eyes settled back on Rebecca's blue eyes.

"How do you feel? Do you feel feverish? Itchy or nauseous?" Rebecca placed a comforting hand on Claire's knee.

"I feel fine. No fever or itch or nausea. I guess I was just worrying for nothing." Claire said with a small smile coming to her but not quite reaching her eyes.

"With what we have all been through the last few weeks its completely reasonable to worry." Rebecca said finally standing up and sitting across from Claire in the van.

Claire nodded but didn't say anything, she looked at Leon to see him talking quietly with David and John while Sherry slept in his lap. She smiled as she looked at the brave little girl and then turned back to the short haired brunette across from her as the biochemist spoke.

"How did you both end up with her?" Rebecca asked quietly.

"She was living in the vents at the police station. When Leon and I met up in the city we decided that was our destination. We got split up but still both decided to head to the police station. While I was looking around I found her, she was terrified and had been alone for days living off vending machine food and hiding from the creatures in the air vents. I was amazed at her survival skills and her courage." Claire said the smile now reaching her eyes as she thought about the young girl.

Rebecca watched the other woman as she slowly smiled and couldn't help but smile a little herself. _She is beautiful when she smiles. _Rebecca thought as she found herself staring at the redhead.

"What will you do with her now? You was looking for Chris." Rebecca asked gently.

"She says she has an Aunt in New York that will look after her. Her mothers sister. I will take her there before I go find Chris." Claire said turning back to the blue eyes that seemed to watch her so intently.

"We are planning to leave for Europe ourselves in a week. Join us?" Rebecca asked seriously.

"I mean, if it doesn't effect your plans to have me along. I really want to see Chris again." Claire turned visibly excited at the invitation.

"Of course. You're Chris' sister, it would be rude not to invite you. Besides i'm not so sure the US is the safest place to be for anyone associated with us S.T.A.R.S rebels. No one likes Agitators." Rebecca smiled.

Claire actually laughed at this and the smile on her face afterward was genuine and Rebecca found herself staring at it for longer than was probably appropriate. _I wish she would smile like that more often, this world needs the beauty of it. _Rebecca thought when she finally looked away from the redhead who had turned to the front of the van when David directed a question too her.

Rebecca sat quietly watching the new occupants of the van and occasionally making a noncommittal sound in response to something John would say, usually he was trying to embarrass her with his innuendos and lude comments but due to the time she had spent with him it was hard for him to succeed.

They drove for another 2 hours before they made it back to Johns place in Maine where they all piled out of the car and moved into the house. Rebecca moved into the kitchen and started fixing them all some coffee and Sherry a glass of milk. She was almost done when she heard someone hobble into the kitchen behind her, she turned to see Claire with a slightly pained look on her face.

"Oh i'm sorry Claire, let me find you some pain relievers. Take a seat I will just be a sec." Rebecca said moving out of the kitchen and into the downstairs bathroom before Claire could say anything.

Claire was frowning a little when Rebecca came back into the kitchen, she sat the bottle of Ibuprofen down in front of Claire and then got her a glass of water. Rebecca watched as Claire took three of the tablets and swallowed them down with some water before taking the glass that the redhead held out to her.

"Thanks Rebecca. I didn't think this could hurt more than it did when the adrenaline wore off but I was clearly mistaken." Claire said placing a hand lightly over the bandaged wound.

"I will fix you a heat pack in a moment just let me take these out to the boys and Sherry." Rebecca said picking up the tray and going out into the living room where the others were relaxing.

When Rebecca came back in she was carrying two cups of steaming hot coffee. She sat one in front of Claire and the other on the opposite side of the small kitchen table before turning to the fridge and rummaging around for a hot and cold pack.

"How does John not have a hot and cold pack. Ugh." Rebecca closed the fridge and looked through the cupboards instead.

The smaller woman found an unopened bag of rice in the cupboard and put it in the microwave for a short time. Taking it out she wrapped the now hot bag of rice in a dish towel and turned back to Claire and gently placed the makeshift heat pack over the bandaged thigh.

"Because there was so much tearing around the initial wound this should help relax the muscles so you can get around a bit better without it hurting too much." Rebecca explained as she held the pack in place.

"Thanks. So how old are you exactly, you look around my age and i'm only 19." Claire asked as she picked up her coffee and sipped it careful of how hot it was.

"I'm 18. Pretty young to already have a major but I found my passion early." Rebecca said with a warm smile.

Claire stared at the younger woman for a long moment before leaning forward a little and taking the hot pack from her and holding it in place herself. Rebecca moved and sat down across from Claire in the other kitchen chair and picked up her coffee to take a sip.

"Well I am certainly impressed. I struggled with high school and i'm doing O.K. In college but I don't even know where I want to go with my life." Claire said honestly taking another sip of coffee.

"What do you like to do?" Rebecca asked leaning back in her seat and getting a little more comfortable.

"Motorbikes. I like riding motorbikes. Chris taught me how to handle weapons. I like to think i'm even a better shot than he is." Claire said with mock smugness.

"Well there you go. You can become a gang member." Rebecca said seriously.

"What?! Rebecca that's a terrible stereotype." Claire was shocked.

Rebecca tried not to laugh at her companions reaction but couldn't stifle the smile that tugged at her lips and soon found herself doubled over at the reaction elicited from the redhead.

"I was kidding Claire. Why not get into mechanics?" Rebecca suggested when she was done laughing.

"That was a terrible joke by the way. I thought about mechanics but I know enough to keep my bike up to par, and I have no desire to get covered in grease all the time." Claire said with a scowl at the thought.

"Yeah I can see where that would be less appealing." Rebecca said with a grimace.

"What are you two lovely ladies doing in here?" John asked walking into the kitchen.

"Having a chat. Whats your plan for sleeping arrangements?" Rebecca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I figured we have two rooms and two couches. David and Leon can take a couch each, I will take the single and you two can take the double with Sherry?" John asked curiously.

"Up to Claire. I don't mind sharing." Rebecca said nonchalantly as she took another mouthful of her cooling coffee.

"I'm OK with that." Claire said unable to stifle a yawn.

"Perfect. Well Sherry drank her milk and went strait back to sleep so i'm going to send Leon in with her to put her down. You can show Claire where the room is right Becca?" John said with a smile when he mentioned the little girl.

"Yeah that is fine." Rebecca said getting up and rinsing her now empty cup.

"Awesome. I'll leave you too it." John said as he started to walk out of the kitchen before throwing another comment over his shoulder. "Oh and if you two get kinky, I want details."

Rebeccas mouth dropped open and Claire snickered before getting up and moving over next to Rebecca to rinse her own cup.

"He seemed so fond of Sherry but I guess her forgot about her pretty quick at the thought of us getting intimate." Claire had a grin on her face.

"John is... special that's for sure. You have to take him with a grain of salt, he makes a lot of lude comments. I fear you will be the new target now you have joined up with us." Rebecca said when she finally composed herself.

"Much to your relief right. I'm sure he teases you mercilessly." Claire said still grinning.

"You are not wrong. He kind of let up a little when he was done recovering after Caliban." Rebecca said with an amused smile.

"Well don't worry, I don't plan on getting kinky with you tonight so you will be able to see the disappointment on his face when you let him know." Claire said before limping back over to the chair she had been occupying.

_What does she mean tonight? Does she plan to get kinky with me some other time? Would I let her?... Yes. _Rebecca thought surprising herself a little bit. She had always been so dedicated to her studies and her S.T.A.R.S. Training and had never really thought about her love life, or lack of in this case. She had never evaluated her own sexuality and had never had any kind of attraction to any one before but now she thought about it she was attracted to Claire. _That smile..._

"I appreciate that. Come on I'll show you where the room is at and get you some of my PJ's." Rebecca said with a smile and offering Claire her shoulder to lean on while they went back into the room Leon was just walking out of.

"Night ladies." Leon said as he stepped past them in the hall.

"Night Leon." They both chimed together.

They went into the room and both quietly went about getting changed before climbing into the bed. Claire was in the middle and as soon as she laid down the little girl moved into the warmth of her arms. Rebecca hesitated for a moment for sliding under the covers and rolling towards Claire but not touching her. Rebecca fell asleep shortly after she heard Claire's breath even out.

**Will be updated often.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my Resident Evil Fanfic based off of the novels written by S.D Perry. Read&Review at your leisure. All comments welcome. Intended pairing of Claire and Rebecca in the future. **

* * *

Claire woke up the next morning and she knew it was already kind of late in the morning. She felt empty space in front of her and opened her eyes to see Sherry was no longer in the bed. Claire stretched herself out preparing her body to sit up when she felt a solid warmth behind her and she remembered that she had shared the bed with Rebecca as well as Sherry.

Slowly as not to wake up the smaller woman Claire rolled over and looked at the curled up form of the brunette. She realized the warmth was Rebeccas forehead pressed between Claire's shoulder blades and she smiled a little bit at the snuggled woman.

"I'm surprised she is still asleep. After Arklay she hasn't been sleeping right." Davids soft voice came from the doorway and Claire slowly rolled over and sat up.

"Understandable. Perhaps having warm bodies in her bed made her feel secure enough to actually sleep." Claire suggested as she stood up and tucked the blankets back around Rebeccas smaller form.

"You might be onto something. You wouldn't be opposed to sharing a bed with her while we are here then?" David questioned still from the door way.

"No. I think it helps me too." Claire said limping towards David and stepping past him out into the hall way with him a step behind her.

"Good. Sherry is out in the living room playing Scrabble with John and Leon. Bathroom is this one." David informed as he pointed at a door they were nearing.

"Thanks David. I might clean up a little bit and then I will be out. Do you have internet access? I need to make plans to get Sherry to her Aunt." Claire asked as she stopped with her hand on the door knob.

"Yeah Rebecca has a laptop just ask her to use it when she gets up." David said stepping past Claire with a smile and walking out to the living room.

Claire smiled after him and stepped into the bathroom. She relieved herself and then looked down at herself and grimaced that she was still rather grime covered from Raccoon. With a sigh and a glance at her bandaged leg she started to undress and turned on the shower. Once undressed she hastily unwrapped her leg and stepped under the hot water.

With a sigh at the feeling of the water Claire set about cleaning herself off while her mind wandered over the last two days. Raccoon had been terrifying, the undead, the monsters and the Police Chief Brian Irons and his twisted mind. She had been shocked and terrified when Irons was pulled into the hatch in the floor but even after seeing the torn half of his body that was thrown back into the room, she couldn't bring herself to feel bad for him.

The man had said he was going to enjoy her before he mutilated her and that thought scared Claire more than the zombies and monsters that pursued her through the city and police HQ. The sewers and laboratories had also been quite terrifying, a very sinister setting. Losing Sherry had been the worst though, the little girl was washed away from her and she felt nothing but complete failure at keeping her safe.

With those thoughts Claire silently wept, the hot water washing away her tears as soon as they came. Claire's guilt only grew when she first ran into Annette Birkin and had to tell the woman that she had lost her daughter. When she realized the broken state of Mrs. Birkins mind she felt slightly better but only slightly, she had still lost Sherry and had a sense of impending doom that washed over her continuously since entering the underground Umbrella facility.

When Mrs. Birkin ran off and Claire found Sherry she felt a little better but she still couldn't help but think that it was going to get worse before it got better. She had gone back to try and find Leon after she left him the second time but he was gone and with a sigh of exasperation she set about finding a way out of the Labs and Raccoon City.

Finding the bullet train gave Claire hope and set about making sure it would run. She situated Sherry in it and then was interrupted by the Tyrant that had been chasing the the whole time. The ensuing battle was fierce and Claire was sure she was going to be killed as all she had was one weapon and she was rapidly running out of ammo.

She was almost positive she was finished until a mysterious woman handed her her salvation. Claire got the upper hand finally finished off the Tyrant before going back to the train and getting it running. Leon had been near the tracks and as they passed the platform Leon had been standing on he was able to make it into the speeding train.

For the first time in hours Claire was relieved, she had suffered the injury to her leg during the battle with the Tyrant and now she had time to briefly assess the damage. They thought that they were home free when a shuddering thud sounded through the train. Claire had a vague idea of what it was that had caught up to them and dreaded Leon going to confront it but was relieved she didn't have to do it herself.

Leon returned after what felt to Claire like an eternity and after a short time and the sound of many explosions the train came to a stop in the middle of the woods surrounding Raccoon City. They wandered until they found the road and then surprisingly and luckily they had been picked up by the ex-S.T.A.R.S.

There was a slight knock on the door and Claire listened as she heard Rebecca speak through it. "Claire, leave your leg uncovered when you get out of the shower I would like to check your wound again."

"OK Rebecca no problem." Claire called back to the brunette.

Claire listened to the faint sound of retreating footfalls and then went back to washing herself thoroughly. _I didn't know anyone could be that sweet and caring. _Claire thought to herself with a smile. She had to admit she liked the small brunette. Rebecca reminded Claire of herself, only smarter and shorter.

Claire finished washing herself off and got out of the shower, she dried herself off and then put the clothes back on she slept in. A pair of boxers, her bra and a black tank top. She towel dried her hair and found a comb to get the tangled out with. Feeling ten times better than she had before the shower she smiled and left for the kitchen.

Claire was a little surprised to see Rebecca in the kitchen sitting at the small table and staring blankly at a steaming cup of coffee. Claire walked over and touched the smaller womans shoulder when the brunette didn't seem to notice her. Rebecca jumped violently and would have slid off the chair had Claire not bent and wrapped an arm around the smaller womans waist.

"Whoa. Sorry I should have announced myself." Claire said as Rebecca steadied herself against the redhead.

"Gosh. I'm sorry I was a million miles away." Rebecca stood and straitened her shirt that had ridden up slightly when Claire had grabbed her.

_Nice hint of abs. _Claire noted as she glanced at the soft white flesh that was showing between the hem of the brunettes shirt and pants. Claire moved her away from the biochemist and stepped over to the kitchen counter and went about making herself a coffee while Rebecca composed herself and sat down again.

"What was you thinking about?" Claire asked casually as she turned back around and noticed Rebecca blush furiously without meeting her eye.

_Odd. _Claire thought as she tilted her head a little and wondered just what Rebecca had been thinking about. It could have been any number of things but considering the furious red blush she suspected it had to be something sexual in nature.

Claire found herself wondering just who Rebecca was thinking about. John was a good looking man so there was potential it was him. David was too much like the father figure so Claire didn't even consider it could be him. Leon was a good looking guy and only a few years older than Claire and Rebecca. _Of course it could be anyone. _Claire mused with a slight frown.

"Oh, ah, nothing really. Just thinking." _She's definitely thinking about someone. _Claire didn't buy Rebeccas response.

"Fair enough. You wanted to check out my leg." Claire said moving over to sit next Rebecca at the kitchen table.

"Sorry what?" Rebecca looked a little startled and Claire had to stifle a laugh.

"My wound, you said you wanted to check it." Claire reminded with a smile.

Rebecca blushed but then made herself busy by getting some medical supplies and then returning to the table and checking Claire's wound. She decided it could use stitches but didn't have the means to do it so she settled for some antibiotic cream and a fresh bandage. When she was done the smaller woman got Claire some ibuprofen for the pain and then upon request showed the redhead to her laptop.

Claire was left alone to book two plane tickets to New York and then she checked her emails before putting on the clothes she had been given by Rebecca, they were close to the same size so she wasn't worried about the clothes not fitting. Once getting the tickets bought she went out to the lounge and informed everyone that she would be taking Sherry to her Aunt the following morning.

They spent the day either playing games with Sherry or planning there trip to Europe. Leon decided to stick with the ex-S.T.A.R.S as well and so they began the planning process. Claire was told that the last communication they had with Chris and his team explained that Jill had returned to Raccoon for something and that they had found the Umbrella HQ somewhere in Europe.

Claire and Sherry went to bed early that night as they had to leave in the early morning and didn't even wake when Rebecca moved into the room and climbed into the bed behind Claire. The three slept soundly for the second night in a row, taking comfort in the presence of each other.

Claire woke before the alarm on her cell sounded and she looked around the dark room as she slowly remembered where she was. She smiled at the feel of the small girl resting in her arms and then smiled wider at the feel of the forehead pressed against her back.

Something was a little different this time though. Under the blankets Claire could feel a hand on her ribs under her shirt. With a soft chuckled she realized Rebecca must have put it there in her sleep. She laid there for a long moment listening to the soft breathing coming from the other two occupants of the bed.

The redhead felt Rebecca tense and mumble something in her sleep before she relaxed again and Claire felt a little bad that she had to get out of bed very soon. She rolled onto her back to look at Rebeccas sleeping face and was a little startled when Rebecca moved closer in her sleep and wrapped her arm around Claire's body and held on tightly.

With a silent curse Claire rolled her eyes but smiled a little when the smaller womans head moved and rested on Claire's chest. Claire had to admit it felt nice to be held like this by someone so soft and warm. Claire moved and tried to sit up without waking Rebecca but when she moved the brunette squeezed her tighter.

"Rebecca. Sweetie... wake up." Claire gently roused Rebecca, hoping not to startle the brunette.

"What... I'm sleeping." Rebecca said almost grumpily.

"I know. You are sleeping on me and I need to get up." Claire said quietly and wiggled.

Rebecca seemed to wake up with a jolt when Claire wriggled and she accidentally threw her head back and caught Claire in the mouth.

"Ouch." Claire said with a yelp and bought her free hand up to her lips.

"Oh my gosh. I am so sorry Claire." Rebecca said sitting up and looking down at Claire who was wiping blood from her chin.

"It's OK Becca. I was trying to avoid this but apparently you are a grump when someone wakes you up." Claire said with a smile.

"You are not wrong. I like my sleep. I really am sorry for being all over you and more specifically for your lip." Rebecca said as she watched Claire use the shirt she was wearing to dab at her slowly bleeding lip.

"It's OK, really. I wouldn't have bothered you but I need to get up. We have a plan to catch." Claire said gesturing herself and the young girl beside her.

"Oh yeah. Are you coming back tomorrow or tonight?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"Tonight. Sorry you don't get the bed to yourself." Claire joked with a grin.

"No problem, you are a pretty nice bed mate. You are always so warm." Rebecca seemed to speak without thinking and then blushed brightly.

"Yeah I have good blood circulation. Go bad to sleep Becca." Claire said as she sat up and climbed out of the bed, jostling the young girl on purpose to wake her up.

"OK Be safe you two." Rebecca said laying back down and watching as Claire and Sherry walked out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind them.

* * *

**Reviews welcome. Will try to update regularly. =)**


End file.
